The present invention generally relates to a magnetic disc unit, and more particularly to a magnetic disc unit in which a disc case can be loaded by simply inserting it.
For example, a 5 inch floppy disc is housed in a flexible disc case as shown in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, a disc case 3 is flexible and houses a floppy disc 100. The disc case 3 has a first hole 3a and a second hole 3b. A center hole 100a of the floppy disc 100 and a part around the center hole 100a are exposed by the first hole 3a of the disc case 3. The floppy disc 100 is clamped through the first hole 3a. The magnetic head comes into contact with the floppy disc 100 through the second hole 3b.
In a conventional magnetic disc unit in which the floppy disc 100 housed in the disc case 3 described above is loaded, after an operation in which the disc case 3 is inserted via an insertion opening, an operation lever provided in a front of the unit is rotated by an angle of 90.degree. so that the floppy disc 100 is clamped on the turn table.
In the conventional magnetic disc unit, it is necessary to perform two operations 1 an insertion operation of the disc case 3 and 2 a rotation operation of the operation lever. Thus, the operation for loading the disc case 3 is relatively troublesome. In addition, it is also possible to operate the operation lever in a state where the disc case is insufficiently inserted so that there are cases when the floppy disc is clamped at a position in the middle of the insertion operation of the disc case 3. In this case, the center hole 100a of the floppy disc 100 suffers damage, and in addition, when the magnetic recording and reproducing is performed when the floppy disc is clamped at a position in the middle of the insertion operation of the disc case 3, the floppy disc eccentrically rotates so that it is impossible for the magnetic head to exactly trace the track on the floppy disc 100.
In the conventional magnetic disc unit for a 3.5 inch floppy disc, the 3.5 inch floppy disc is loaded in one operation. The 3.5 inch floppy disc is housed in a cartridge made of resin, and the cartridge is provided with a shutter which covers an opening formed on the cartridge through which the magnetic head is inserted. That is, the cartridge for the 3.5 inch floppy disc differ from the disc case for the 5 inch floppy disc not only in size but also the structure. The magnetic disc unit for the 3.5 inch floppy disc needs a holder to support the cartridge and an opening mechanism to open the shutter. Thus, because of the above differences, it is difficult to apply the magnetic disc unit for the 3.5 inch floppy disc to the unit for the 5 inch floppy disc.